forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten Realms Wiki talk:Spoilers
Ouch! It's a good proposal for policy, but it's a tough one to decide upon. I think that any article has the potential to spoil something really. Our 'spoiler' templates should be reserved for larger spoilers, like things that would make a novel pointless to read, because a plot twist (such as the Blackstaff's fate) is revealed. Fw190a8 10:32, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :It just becomes very hard to "protect" the information", with Khelben Arunsun as an example, his death is listed in his article, in the Lords of Waterdeep page, in the Chosen of Mystra page, it would also be listed in the page for 1374 DR and the page for the novel Blackstaff, and possibly more pages - that's alot of articles we'd have to tinker with to keep the information as secluded as possible. Zerak talk 12:07, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::Likewise, this would neccessite a lot of changes when the year elapses and the information is no longer considered a spoiler. Possibly more than just removing the spoiler warning as well, if the information needs to be more intergrated into the article.--Perikles 12:39, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::As a side note, this information actually makes me want to go out and read the book - which otherwise I would probably have skipped over. But that's just me. --Perikles 12:39, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::I agree with the "wanting to go out and read the book" part :), as for the extra work this spoiler setup might provide - yes, there'll no doubt be some, but I don't think there's an optimal solution, so by putting up this proposal I was looking to find a consensus for what's the best solution for us (the wiki). :::We already have A general purpose spoiler warning, anything beyond that is an extra courtesy to our readers :) Zerak talk 13:02, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Period of time for 'fair warning' I would like to recommend that after one year of a product being published, its contents are generally accepted as well-known, so the 'courtesy' spoiler warnings can disappear after this long. Fw190a8 12:22, 27 January 2007 (UTC) *Bump* Come on people, chime in and give your 2 cents :) Zerak talk 19:29, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Majority assumed to have read? It may be just a convention, but unless there are some extraordinary reading habits in FR circles I'm not aware of, it's really not reasonably to actually assume the majority of readers will have taken in all spoilery information after a while. There's an enormous amount of different material out there, and I know I haven't read many novels because they're so old rather than because they're new. I know it's difficult and maybe impossible to incorporate spoiler warnings everywhere without changing the form of articles to enable that rather than other things, but in my view it should be at least recommended where convenient to put up spoiler warnings - preferably with mention of what's going to be spoiled. Besides, is it really more convenient with the new spoilers? (See above discussion.) Ville V. Kokko 14:11, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Khelben example Since Blackstaff was published in the middle of 2006 and it is now 2009, don't you think it's time to update the example. Possibly to something involving The Twilight War trilogy? hashtalk 15:07, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :What example is this? Fw190a8 23:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) If I had another Realms novel example to use, I would have used it. Blackstaff was the last new Relams novel I have read. I don't have a cool 4E example, as I'm not all so excited in seeing what they changed or destroyed, for no reason in 4E, other then to make a very small group of cry babies happy and make the Relams a cheap copy of Ebberon. (Bloodtide 03:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC))